


Lesson

by SuperMaguro64



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Disasater Bi, I have to do everything myself around here, Listen. No one else was gonna write magutee, M/M, i dont know fuckin. Tetris?, there was a lot of potential here sega.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMaguro64/pseuds/SuperMaguro64
Summary: Maguro: Hrrgrnrnh ringo, im trying to use tetris lessons as an excuse to hang out with tee, but I'm dummy disaster bi, and the clap of my tetris skill keeps alerting himRingo: *read at 11:24am*





	Lesson

“Are you ready?” Tee asked, his voice calm and collected as he looked across the field at his mentee. It'd been about four days since he'd started coaching Maguro. He seemed to catch on quickly, and that filled him with pride in his own abilities. He wasn't a half bad mentor, maybe he could start teaching others back home. 

 

In his own playing space, Tee had an arrangement of blocks with specific placement, all to create simple, t-shaped spaces within. It was a bit advanced, but with the way things had been going, he felt Maguro could handle it. Probably. There was the possibility that none of this would compute right away, as it certainly didn't for him. Recalling his own experiences in learning the art of Tetris, he smiled to himself, before putting back on a serious expression. “This might be tricky to set up, but as long as you understand the general shape you're making, it doesn't really matter what blocks you happen to use in what order…” 

 

A second t-piece fell, one he could use in conjunction with the one he was holding. “By this point, you should already have another t-piece in your hold compartment…” With as controlled movements as possible, Tee maneuvered both t tetraminos into the t-spaces he created. Maguro watched him the entire time, nearly forgetting about his own tetris board, and leaving the first tetramino to fall slowly down to the bottom of the board. Thankfully, it fell in the exact position it needed to fall in. 

 

“You got that?” Tee asked, to verify that Maguro was following. 

 

“Make the T holes and squanch the T's in there. ★ Gotcha. ★”

 

“... I hate that sentence, but yeah, basically.”

 

With a chuckle, Maguro got to work setting up his own formation, which thankfully wasn't quite ruined yet. It took practically no time at all; he knew what he was doing, he'd been playing Tetris since he could speak coherently. Maguro considered himself to be one heck of a gamer. He hadn't played tetris very much in the past few months, but after the shenanigans occurred with the Tetra crew, there was somewhat of an incentive to start playing again. Everything he practiced in the past came back like muscle memory, t-spins included. 

 

This came off as strange to Tee. Sure, there was catching on quickly, but there was also catching on  _ too  _ quickly. Watching Maguro's movements, the confidence he had in his playstyle was that of a long-time Tetris player. As he watched, the gears began to turn in Tee's head. He brought a hand to his chin and squinted, lost in thought, trying to connect the dots in his head. He reached a conclusion, a likely one, and with that conclusion came a sneaking suspicion. Tee decided that was going a bit too far, though. Why did  _ that  _ even come to mind? … Whatever. Shoving these assumptions away, he directed his focus back to Maguro, who was just about finished setting up and doing a t-spin triple. 

 

Maguro stood triumphantly, basking in the aftermath of his perfectly crafted t-spin triple, paying no mind to the S tetramino that descended slowly towards his stack. Then, he turned to Tee with the signature grin he often wore. “How was that? ★” he asked, not giving Tee's expression much thought. Tee was looking at him with his head tilted slightly and a smirk. He clapped slowly as he strolled towards Maguro.

 

“Well, I've gotta say, that  _ was  _ pretty amazing. Dare I say,  _ too  _ amazing for a beginner?” 

 

Maguro's grin faltered ever so slightly, but he forced it to stay on, which showed. “What are you talking about? ★” 

 

“What i mean is,” Tee averted his eyes briefly, “You're not a beginner.” His eyes were back on Maguro, stern and fixed on where he could only assume Maguro's eyes were. 

 

Between being called on his bluff and the ‘eye contact’ they were making, Maguro could barely function anymore. How did he let  _ this _ happen? How did he get so caught up in doing the  _ opposite  _ of what he should have been doing? How on earth did he forget that he wasn't supposed to be  _ impressing  _ Tee, but rather fooling him into believing he sucked at Tetris? … Come to think of it, he couldn't place a moment where he pretended to be bad at Tetris in the first place. In fact, he found it difficult to screw up on purpose. Why was that? Why did he think this was even a good idea? Who in their right mind would pretend to need tetris lessons? Maguro wondered if he even thought this plan through. The answer was no. He knew the answer was no. He had a tendency to not think things through. This was why he usually ran any and all ideas by Ringo first… Which he did. And she  _ told him  _ it was a really dumb idea. Maguro mentally  scolded himself a bit more before realising that Tee's lips had been moving the entire time. Then he stopped scolding himself and started freaking out, which lasted for all of three seconds. He closed his eyes, still not fully tuned in to the conversation he was supposed to be having, and when he reopened them, he said, with utmost confidence, “Yes. ★”

 

“That… wasn't a yes or no question.” 

 

“Oh… Well, was it a question?” 

 

“It wasn't a question.” 

 

Maguro stood there, embarrassment creeping onto his face more and more by the second. How he longed to disappear and not have to deal with the fact that he looked like a complete and utter clown in front of Tee. Tee, on the other hand, couldn't help but laugh a bit. 

 

“Look, Maguro, y-” 

 

“Yes, I lied about sucking at Tetris and yes I just wanted to hang out with you. I know it's stupid and probably also weird. It was a terrible idea and I don't know why I went through with it. I'm sorry, ok?” 

 

“No it's-” 

 

“I understand if you'd rather not hang out or anything, since we barely even know each other.” 

 

“M-” 

 

“The only reason we even know of each other is-” 

 

“Can you  _ listen  _ for a second?!” Tee was mildly annoyed. Only mildly, though. It ticked him off when people interrupted him, but he understood where Maguro was coming from. He'd let that slide. Once calmer, he continued. “It's totally fine that you wanna hang out, but instead of this, you could have just asked.”

 

Maguro stared at Tee, dumbfounded. In theory, that was true. He could have asked. The simple idea did grace his mind briefly, but shoved it aside in favor of this train wreck of an idea. 

 

“I'm pretty sure you don't need any more lessons, we could go out for lunch instead… Only if you want, though. You'd have to decide on the place though, since I don't really know what's around.” 

 

“Yeah… Yeah, that sounds like a plan. ★”  Maguro nodded. “Tomorrow afternoon, same time. ★” 

 

“That works. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then.”

 

“Mmhm… Tomorrow. ★” Maguro turned around on his heels to leave. This didn't go quite as he had expected it to, but the end result was definitely better. He smiled to himself, continuing on his way, when Tee called him, interrupting whatever thoughts he may have had.  Maguro looked over his shoulder.

 

“You're  _ really _ good at Tetris, Maguro.”

 

Maguros smile widened as he turned his head forward again to stare at the floor and continued walking. “Tomorrow,” he mumbled. 


End file.
